tankery_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
M41 Walker Bulldog
The M41 Walker Bulldog is a tier 5 American light tank. About The M41 Walker Bulldog is a replacement for the M24 Chaffee as the US Army wanting a tank with a much more powerful gun. The Bulldog is one of the fastest tanks in the game and is placed at tier 5. In Tankery, the Bulldog is suited for flanking similar to the Chaffee and suprising unaware enemies and is also somewhat suited in sniping. The player must not rely on their armor as a low tier tank could easily penetrate the armor, however the mobility and reload speed is an asset that can be relied upon as the player is able to make their tank harder to hit while returning more hits than the enemy. The Bulldog's speed is also suitable for quickly capturing the point early match, scouting, and positioning the tank to a good position. Playstyle Pros: * Great maneuverability with its high top speed and great acceleration. This makes it an excellent flanker in maps with decent-cover. * Reload time is incredibly fast at 4.13 seconds. * Good gun depression. It can fight over hills very well compared to other vehicles. * Cheap price for a tier 5 vehicle. * Can easily dodge snipers and gunfire because of its speed and acceleration. Cons: * Armor and health are extremely poor for its tier. * The tank has a higher possibility of being flipped when ramming into another vehicle or performing sharp turns on a hill. * Penetration is extremely low at tier 5 at only 175. Forces players to carefully aim at weaker parts of a tank or pick weaker opponents. * This tank is helpless when tracked, relying heavily on agility to avoid shots. Trivia * The M41 in Tankery has a very low reputation for being incredibly annoying to other players because of its quick firepower and speed. This tank is usually more likely prioritized to be shot by other tanks. * Due to the tanks reputation, this tank has been given nicknames. For example: 'the CancerDog, Gaydog' History In the latter part of WWII, the American M24 Chaffee has deemed a much promising light tank design. Despite the 75 m gun proving its worth over its predecessors, the Army wanted a tank with a more powerful gun to have an equal chance against enemy tanks in armor encounters. The project to reach these expectations began in 1947 designated as the T37 program. The goal of the project was to create a light-recon tank that was capable of being air-transportable and with an anti-tank gun in the form of a 76mm gun. During production, the prototype received a simplified rangefinder, which would help with tank gunnery, and led the project to be redesignated as the T41. After numerous testings, design requests, and evaluations, the T41 model was finally accepted into service as the M41 "Little Bulldog", with production commencing at the Cleveland Cadillac Tank Plant in 1951. During production, the M41 had received a new nickname, the '''"Walker Bulldog", '''in honor and remembrance of the fallen General Walton Walker in Korea. From 1953 to the late 1960s, around 3,728 M41 Walker Bulldogs were produced. The Bulldog would mostly see service during the Vietnam War alongside the M48 and M60 tanks, however, tanks in Vietnam would see nothing to change the tide of the war because of the Vietnamese landscape and terrain, and also because of North Vietnamese tactics. Category:United States Category:Light Tanks Category:Tier 5 Category:Non-Premium